


days gone by

by potatooneandtwo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: Wonpil wanted to see the sunrise, but met Jae instead.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	days gone by

**Author's Note:**

> Me: okay let's start on crossing out that prompt list before it drowns me!  
> Also me: *sees a post-break up edit of NCT's To You videos* wHaT's a PrOmpT lIsT? It's sadness time! 🤩
> 
> I don't know what happened but TA-DA! My beta says to bring tissues-- but still don't expect too much hehe
> 
> TW//  
> Implied suicidal thoughts/attempt (nothing explicit)
> 
> Enjoy~~

Wonpil screams in cringe then giggles- far too amused at seeing his beloved Jae looking uncomfortable in the video his camcorder was showing him.   
His fair skin and almost silver hair still shone under the artificial lighting of his living room - where he was now, knees tucked and face planted on the screen. Wonpil smiles, incredibly endeared at how Jae kept on averting his eyes from the camera as he shuffled on his place for a better position. He wonders too what was Jae's plan with this sudden surprise. 

An obvious fake cough halts his thoughts. 

"Uhm," Jae begins, hiding his mouth behind his fist, eyes still averted "Happy anniversary? Is that right? Anniversary means its been another year, yes?" Wonpil nods and lifts a thumb up even though he was watching a pre-recorded video "My angel - aha this is awkward- did I use that correctly?" His shoulders shook simultaneously with Jae's as they shared a laugh. With Jae finally looking at the screen, Wonpil unwittingly holds his breath not unlike every other time he unconsciously does so whenever he meets Jae's pale blue eyes. "How have you been today?" 

* * *

_"It's quite a long way down, if you must know."_

_Startled, Wonpil takes an instinctive step back from the edge of the cliff he was at and turns to the owner of the voice--who was too bright under the gloomy skies and overcast clouds. His eyes drinks him in - tall, fair and mysterious. He had silver hair, pale blue eyes and was dressed in a simple white button ups, black slacks and shiny leather shoes. As Wonpil caught the way his lips curved up slightly, he meets his stare._

_A stare that was layers upon layers despite having a clear view of those eyes watching him. Wonpil however wasn't unnerved or creeped out. He was curious._

_"Are you not afraid of falling, I wonder?"_

_Standing straight, Wonpil lifts his chin up "I wouldn't be standing here if I was." He wanted to be seen brave, but he was exhausted. His bones and flesh are screaming for relief from his emotional mess._

_"Hm," there was a knowing expression that swiftly passed the stranger's face, then his head tilts to one side, strands of his silvery hair whips over his observant eyes "then perhaps at what's at the end of it?"_

_A particularly strong breeze had Wonpil pull unto his scarf "What do you mean?"_

_His ocean deep eyes were boring into him and Wonpil felt his soul being pulled out of his body. Shivering, he takes another step away from the edge, the waves crashing against the rocks fading with every step closer to the man._

_And seemingly out of it, Wonpil forgot to question how the stranger found him there- in a secluded uphill clearing, a good walk away from civilization._

* * *

"How are you today?" Jae repeats but with a touch of self-mocking "That was an inappropriate question to ask seeing as I won't be able to hear your answer right now and to be honest I don't know what I intend to do when I tinkered with this technology but I thought since you so eloquently taught me how to use it I should make use of the knowledge, don't you think so too? And since the numbers on the wall said what you told me was the day we met then-" Jae stops then smiles sheepishly as though catching up on his rambling.

Wonpil presses his hand on his lips, feeling a smile grow under his fingertips. "A gift however is appropriate for such occasions, as I've learned. You may consider this as my gift then" and there it was, as his heart stutters, the small shy smile in Jae's eyes that will always, always put his chest aflame "Say, Wonpil, will you listen to what this humble man wants to share?"

Brows furrowing, but always curious, with a confused, nervous smile Wonpil nods again. And as though Jae knew what his answer would be, he touched the camera lens as if he was reaching for his face. "Then my dear angel, I hope you listen well. No promises whatsoever of coherent thoughts, you are well aware that I have a hard time stringing words in pressed times."

Wonpil laughs at that, chest brimming with joy and love for the man gazing at him through a small screen.

* * *

_Jae._

_That was what the stranger told him his name was._

_Wonpil looks up to him- he was taller now that they were a tad closer "Just Jae?"_

_"My full name is a complex string of letters I'd rather not burden you with" was the bored, shrugged answer._

_"Oh I'm Wonpil then." he replies without much thought. Maybe he's just careful, they are strangers after all._

_"Hm." Jae sounds disinterested, like he already knows. Before he could question it however, Jae lifts a shoulder and body already halfway turned away from him but his eyes were kept connected with his "Would you perhaps let me escort you back home before the sky divides to wash away the dirt and inpurities the land has gathered?"_

_A peculiar manner of saying a downpour was impending, but Wonpil walks to him nonetheless and simply leached on the unfamiliar warmth the stranger's hand had offered when he took his hand._

* * *

"I tried that abomination of a hobby you call cooking awhile ago" Wonpil felt his eyes widen with worry, sending an alarmed stare at his still intact kitchen "and I must say, yet again, I am better than you."

Appalled, his jaw drops and a glare was sent to the mischievously grinning Jae. "I prepared a simple dish that we can share once you arrive home later." Ah, the stir-fry they had last night? Wonpil giggles, from seeing a blush bloom on Jae's pale cheeks and from remembering how much Jae avoided answering his questions during supper. ("Did you buy this? Where?" "Just eat already!") "I do hope however that you would stumble upon this recording -was that the right word to use?- way after" Jae hesitates here, eyes glinting with a shine Wonpil has yet to name "--after dinner and you have had your rest."

He had wondered all throughout last night why Jae was pampering him so much. Jae after all, was hopeless at anything at best, from cooking, struggling with simple technology ("Its useless and for lazy people only!") and from expressing anything aside from amusement and secrecy. But he was a child with curious hands and wonder in his eyes. 

Wonpil likes to recall the moments when he'd be laughing until he was doubled over whenever Jae tries to learn something new not only because he was funny to watch but also because he gets to see his face be painted with something light and carefree. His favorite look on Jae.

Because the way his fluffy silver hair accents the shimmer in his focused blue eyes was such a lovely sight to see.

And whenever Jae turns to him with a triumphant grin, Wonpil knew, with a familiar ache in his chest, that Jae brings to his life, something he thought he forgot.

"-I hope last night pleased you."

Wonpil redirects his dazed eyes back to the screen. Smiling in apology for zoning out while Jae talking.

"I always wonder what I can learn to boast to you after you come home." His smile was shy and genuine. Wonpil longs to kiss them "If only to witness again how your mouth stretches excessively that it rounds up your cheeks." 

* * *

_He was back again, wearing the same pristine white long sleeves, crisp black slacks and shiny shoes, only now he dones an equally dark blazer. It was a week after the fateful day he failed, and the first time he noticed the man following him._

_"Why are you here?" Wonpil's glare was weak - its three in the morning and all he wants to do is pass out- pulling his jacket closer to his person. It wasn't that cold, but he feels safer wrapped under layers of clothing._

_Jae walks around the tree he was leaned on and lets the dim streetlight reveal his pale features "To escort you home?"_

_"Are you a stalker? How do you know where I work?"_

_"I am afraid I have no prior knowledge of what a stalker means but you make it sound bad, so no I am not what you assume I am" Wonpil purses his lips when he recognized the distinct way Jae talks, remembering the way his voice's undulations from their first meeting. Measured but dripping with mischief and intellect "And I learned where you work since the first time I followed you out days ago."_

_Wonpil sighs deeply, he was too tired for his games "That's exactly what a stalkers do." He grumbles and leaves Jae._

_"I see." was the last he heard and he actually thought he was left alone until he notices in periphery, the leaves swaying again despite the lack of breeze._

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, he whips around and stomps his feet, pointedly narrowing his eyes at a nonplussed Jae. "Stop following me!"_

_Jae shrugged a nonchalant shoulder, and offers him a small grin "I am merely escorting you and ensuring that you will be home safe."_

_Surprised but quickly catching himself, he settled on suspiciously eyeing him. When it seemed like he was nowhere winning their impromptu staring contest, Wonpil looks away and blurts out "Why?"_

_Jae merely cocked his head to the side like he wasn't understanding why such a question was posed against him._

* * *

Wonpil watches on with fondness and listens intently at the animated way Jae was relaying his adventures and learnings for the day.

He was shameless in soaking in and filing away the small twitches of his eyebrows, the quirks on the corners of his lips, his silly gestures, the obvious pink on the apple of his cheeks and ever so often darkening of his blue eyes.

Jae was such a free spirited man, not always smiling but he was true to himself. Wonpil aspires to live as freely as he did. With ups and downs, left and right, but always anticipating the brand new day. 

And so with a bubble of giggles when Jae by accident knocked the device off of where it was perched on, sending it flying to floor with a panicked shout, Wonpil thinks he was doing a good job at it now. 

* * *

_It became a routine for Wonpil to have a tall shadow quietly following him about._

_At first it became a game of chase where Wonpil tries to run and lose Jae -this is his territory he should have an upper hand- only to find him, when he truns to see if he lost him already, smirking down at him with evident curious amusement._

_With a huff, Wonpil grumbles all throughout the trek home every time, the early morning air carrying Jae's snickers to dance against his ears._

_"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Wonpil offers, three days after he gave up on his futile attempts to shrug Jae's not at all unwanted presence "I mean, if you can-"_

_"Whatever you allow me to," Jae cuts him off with a sincere smile but guarded posture "then I will."_

_Wonpil looks up to him, trying to gauge his expression and choice of words but Jae leans down to capture his eyes, and Wonpil stutters in his breathing, eyes wide and taking a small step back for his suddenly thundering heart. "Then come in." He invites weakly, knees shaking at the brilliant smile that stretched on the taller man's face._

_"Will you visit me again?" Wonpil asks with hesitance, biting the insides of his cheek once Jae announced that he must leave. He wasn't sure where his request was rooted from or what unconscious urged pushed him to say those heavy words, but upon seeing an understanding - which he does not know what for- in Jae's eyes, Wonpil didn't bother to question himself or the whole situation anymore._

_"If you so please, Wonpil."_

_Almost tripping on his own feet, Wonpil blushed when Jae let out a small laugh while watching him right himself. It was the first he said his name. "But do you want to?"_

_For a moment, Jae looked taken aback at his considering question, but it went away as soon as it appeared Wonpil was convinced he was seeing things. But he was sure the upturn playing on Jae's lips when he nodded was real. So was the softening of his gaze. If the butterflies released to his stomach were any sort of indication._

_So Wonpil sleeps with hope to see Jae once again after his shift at the bar. And he hopes too to share a too bitter morning coffee and stale bread with who he thinks was the sweetest man alive._

_Soon, their routine of walking home and sharing measly breakfasts turns into walks in the park just because, playing stupid board games neither of them could comprehend, silently reading books (or rather watching Jae read books because his face fueled with fascination was a picture worth remembering), giving up sleep to patiently satiate Jae's curiosity._

_And although Jae became his constant, his every day and his very shadow, Wonpil failed to notice the lack of it on Jae._

* * *

"Whenever you send me looks with wonderment or worry, everytime I hesitate when speaking, I crumble a little. But please know that it is not your doing nor should you blame yourself for whatever you assume I do not tell you." Jae sighs after a long beat of silence of just tracing his face through the lens of the camera, as if the one who was pre-recorded was Wonpil and not him. The fluttering in his chest and growing embarrassment at not being able to connect gazes with Jae's eyes during the small break was flushed away from the words so heavy Wonpil feels his shoulder mimicking the slumping his eyes had curved on Jae's.

Jae had remained mysterious until today, only disclosing what he thinks Wonpil should know. If his questions got too intruding or prodding for him ("Where did you come from? How old are you? How did you find me that day?") Jae would smile a tad weaker than his usual, and shake his head ("I'm afraid I have no answer, Wonpil") and it used to upset Wonpil, occasionally pouting at Jae or giving him a cold shoulder. But Jae would then be thrown into a loop and Wonpil couldn't find it in him to be mean and watch Jae look at him like a lost puppy. So he settled to not question anymore and simply wait for the day Jae would be comfortable to share his life with him.

"There are some things I am yet to let you know. And it pains me to be reminded that I am having a hard time doing so especially when you have shared with me, willingly, of who you are." Jae reaches for the lens again, and in a wave of irrational thinking, Wonpil felt those familiar smooth fingertips trace his cheek "I wish to do the same, my angel, for you have been nothing but good to me."

Wonpil swallowed, already noticing the burn behind his eyes, but he refused to let them out, because the heart in Jae's blue gaze were so clear he had to mentally keep a picture of it for himself. "If it is however in your best interests to be kept in the dark, then it will remain that way. If it is the only way to keep your smile shining, then who am I to ruin that?"

Wonpil smiles for Jae, for himself. For the life he has now. His smile may be small than his usual too, but they're truly sincere and overwhelmed. 

* * *

_It was the first time he heard Jae laugh like that. Sure he snickers, grins amd chuckles every now and then but Wonpil has never seen him burst out or bellows chest deep chortles._

_And Wonpil was so genuinely surprised and overjoyed his cheeks hurt and his eyes start to tear up._

_He had forgotten how it feels to be this, this light and alive just from a small moment of unintentional comedic act from another person. He registers the panicked look and the fussy way Jae gathers him. It made his chest ache so much his eyes spills, with another wave, from overwhelming gratitude he couldn't help but mumble out with crack in his voice, fingers clutching and wrinkling the hoodie he bought Jae because it got too cold for his only choice of clothing "Thank you for saving me."_

_"No." Jae whispers, a smile evident in the way his voice was soft and airy "You did. You saved yourself." With a playful sway, Jae leads him to an impromptu dance in the middle of his living room they were trying to declutter "I merely gave you a moment to make a decision for yourself."_

_Everything fell to its right places after that._

* * *

"It is enough to see the moonlight to know that the sun is still out there burning light for everyone." Jae mirrors his smile. The knowing glint in his eyes were back "I know you often worry on behalf of me, but you shouldn't. Just look into things that reflect your eyes, and you would know what my answer would be every time you ask me how I feel about you, about us."

* * *

"I saw the video!" Wonpil screeches as soon as he opened his door to find Jae, a hand lifted mid knock.

The shadow he barely caught on the taller man's face disappeared and was replaced by a soft embarrassed grin as he wrapped his arms around his small form "Did you now?" 

"Mm." Wonpil giggled as Jae waddled them back inside, still in each other's embrace and closes the door gently with his right foot. While basking in the familiar warmth of Jae, Wonpil burrows his head under his chin and mouths to what little skin his pullover hadn't been covering "Thank you for coming to my life." looking up with wide fond eyes, he grins to him "You are my angel, Jae."

Jae gazes back down at him as he brushes his bangs away with careful fingers. Then with a firm, reverent press of his mouth on his forehead, he murmurs "And you are mine."

"I'm so happy, Jae" he admits, still burrowed deep in the taller man's chest.

"I hope you'll remember this feeling whenever you feel like the world is ending-" Jae hums, leading them to somewhere further inside his apartment, then grumbles jokingly "-or whatever dramatic comparison you keep on using."

Wonpil chuckle, wiping his face on his shoulder "I'd rather picture your smile."

"Hm." Jae combs his hair to coax him away from his shoulder and carefully turns his body to face the other way "How about you picture this smile instead?"

Wonpil brings his confused eyes from Jae's signature soft eyes to his reflection on his bedroom mirror. His eyes were brimmed red but his teeth were revealed and his cheeks were apples, plump and red-that turned redder when Jae back hugs him, and buries his face on the side of his neck. 

Lifting a hand to ruffle Jae's silver hair, Wonpil hums as he allows another happy tear to shed "Thank you for being my tomorrow." 

* * *

"I am still to fully grasp what emotions are, and yet you are overflowing with them every day." Jae's eyes got uncharacteristically teary, it was quite possibly the first time Wonpil saw them melancholic but still hopeful "Knowing that the reason my chest aches presently is because of you, it is safe to assume that I have your heart with me." Wonpil closes his eyes when Jae leans closer to the camera, eyes trained directly at him he can feel his gaze heating up his skin "My strong desire to stay with you and the length of time that I already did, I hope was enough for you to know, that mine is yours too." 

With an unintentional simultaneous sigh, Wonpil laughs a little when he sees as he opens his eyes, Jae tilting his head to one side, his tousled hair brushing against his lashes and his lips curling cutely at the corners "Will you teach me again, what love is?"

* * *

"Jae-" Wonpil stops short, a few feet away from his small opened balcony, the hand wiping away the sleep in his eyes fell at his side as he gapes at the impossible view in front of him.

He had been woken up without an actual reason and was about to preserve his sleep when he realized Jae wasn't in beside him anymore. "What-" 

Jae's sigh was defeated. He merely glanced over his shoulder, keeping his back to him "You shouldn't be up before the first light, my angel."

"You have wings." He was able to stammer out. It was tucked in, huge and majestic, shining under the moon, but it was black, a haunting raven and it doesn't seem to belong on Jae. 

"That," Jae turns to him then, the first sad smile he saw on his lips since they met. "I do."

"Jae- what-" His throat closed in on him. In dizzying speed like puzzle pieces played by artificial intelligence, a big picture was being completed piece by piece. Of why Jae was often careful with choosing his words, his weird timeliness on things, his hopeless case on basic human work, his almost out-worldly presence- he- Jae was- but that was impossible. 

"I am an angel, Wonpil." Jae remained smiling, but his eyes were so sad it was breaking his heart. Dread for the uncertain clenches his stomach, painfully twisting them in knots Wonpil doesn't know how to begin in loosening them. "Your greatest desire has summoned me."

"An angel? My desire?" Wonpil takes a tentative step forward, arm lifted to touch his angel because no matter how confusing his world was at the moment, he will never be afraid of Jae. Never Jae. "Desire to what? What do you mean?"

"I have strayed from my initial intentions however," Jae stood firmly at his place on his balcony, allowing the moonlight to embrace his dark form. "-and I am to be tried. These wings are my burden to carry."

"I don't- please," Wonpil pleads, taking small steps forward to reach him, but somehow, he couldn't areive to where he wants to be "-make me understand. I don't understand."

He was too far away for his liking. With tears forming Wonpil whimpers when Jae stubbornly remains away from him. "You weren't meant to."

"Are you leaving?" Wonpil tried again to reach out to him, his fingers getting bitten by the breeze entering from behind Jae "What's happening?" Face scrunching up painfully, Wonpil croaks out "Jae, _please_ answer me." 

"It is a punishment I am willing to bear alone." A smile reminiscent of his cheeky grins touched Jae's lips, but his eyes were pained and broken "Keep your smile, my angel, rest assured that I have tasted freedom with every smile that graces you," Jae walks then and what he thinks was a chain, clinks loudly, but Wonpil doesn't know where its coming from "-with every moment I was able to share with you." His head cocked to one side again, his bangs hiding his pale blue eyes as he whispered "But I am to return your heart to you." 

Jae drags his feet, like a heavy weight was pulling him back and yet he tried his best to reach for his face. Wonpil meets him and desperately held on and pressed on the hands holding his damp cheeks "Jae, what's happening? Where are you going?" His eyes leaks out more of his emotions as he hiccupped a pathetic request, watching the sad tint from Jae's beautiful blue eyes paint his whole face. "Please stay. _Please._ "

Wonpil cries and cries, gasping for air and squeezing the life out of Jae's fingers "Please don't leave. I beg _you_. _Please don't leave me_."

" _Live_." Jae whispers like a prayer against his wet, trembling lips. "You are an angel, Wonpil, giving people hope with just your smile." With a small caress on his cheeks, Jae closes the distance between them. "You are now meant to witness beautiful days ahead."

It was their first kiss. Something Wonpil longed for, something he wanted so badly. But the moment was blurred by so much tears and an unbearable stabbing in his chest that he passed out soon after the first press.

"Live long and well, my angel."

The last he heard was his continuous albeit weaker pleas and a sound akin to the lonely sobs his apartment used to hear from himself, a tragic, painful call he hadn't thought he would ever hear from someone as happy as Jae. 

.

.

.

.

.

It's one of those days where Wonpil wakes up plagued by flashes of memories he doesn't think is his. It's been ten years and yet, the pain the images brought whenever they visit his sleep still suffocates him. 

**[18:42] ❤️:** Hey babe, I just finished my shift, still up for the movie after dinner?" 

After a few failed rubs to his eyes, Wonpil was finally able to read the message that woke him up from his daze inducing dream.

**[18:45] Me:** Yes. See u. 😊

That's all it was wasn't it? A dream. 

There was a slim chance that it were his memories though, he after all woke up blank as a new sheet of paper back when he was twenty-four. Only a name on his lips. "Kim Wonpil" and a strong desire to see another sunrise.

But nothing makes sense. For a deep rooted grief to take a hold of him occasionally, but doesn't invade his mind to the point of despair. What for? Why? 

Wonpil lets out an exhale, rubbing his palms against his cheeks. There's no point in overthinking. It has been recurring for ten years now, without fail on one day every year, where would thinking get him?

He was content and happy with his life. He does volunteer work, he experiences lives of people he meets and he has a treasure who makes him look forward to a future. New memories can always replace those that he had lost.

But then again -closing his eyes for a moment- it wasn't his voice, it wasn't his hands that shook. It wasn't his tears that dampened his fingertips. No. The voice was baritone and whole. A wood so to speak, strong and firm. The hands were slim like his, but they were longer and paler, smoother than his would ever be. And yet, it was his heart that was heavy and crying now in his chest.

_Who?_

Who is it that _his_ _heart_ yearns for? 

Before Wonpil knows it, a wayward tear slides down his cheek, barely touching the upturned corner of his lips before it dropped down to his sheets.

With a swift wipe, he takes another deep breath and leaves the bed. He can't let his husband wait. It was their anniversary and it was a nice day out to celebrate. So with a touch of genuine smile, he mumbles a quick prayer for _his heart_ to settle once more. Another year has passed, another year to let the remnants of the same beautiful nightmare to fade into the dark. 

_"Forgive me my angel for this small price you have to pay, a small punishment for accepting my heart then."_

**Author's Note:**

> Q & A time! (because I don't know if I'll continue this one shot haha) But I'll only type down the A's LMAO  
> 1\. No, Jae wasn't the husband  
> 2\. Jae's mission was to stop Wonpil from taking his own life (as a guardian angel of a sort, then he'll be free from his duties) but he lingered and stayed to protect him instead (adding days to his life)  
> 3\. By breaking laws (feel free to imagine what laws) and messing up the balance by interfering with Wonpil's fate after his mission (the stalking and staying with him) he was punished (thus the chains and black wings) and will become a prisoner  
> 4\. Wonpil was meant to forget any memories with Jae only had he not left his bed, but he did that's why Jae had to 'kiss' all his memories away so he'll be spared from punishment at knowing angels exists  
> 5\. At the ending, the recurring dream (memory) happens on the same day every year (the day Jae left) and the now death angel Jae watches Wonpil on that day only (his only free time from his duties)  
> \--  
> Now for my unsolicited dramatics? Feel, that's what emotions are for. But never give up, there's always a beautiful sunrise to expect. *virtual hugs*
> 
> Thank you always 💕💕
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, comments and feedback are appreciated 🤩
> 
> Stay healthy, check on yourself and your friends and say thank you to the people who has your back! 💕
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/potatooneandtwo)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/potatooneandtwo?s=09)


End file.
